Queen Usurna
Queen Ursurna is a character who appears as the quarternary antagonist in Trollhunters. She was the evil queen of the Krubera race and a member of the Troll Tribunal until her ultimate betrayal. As of "Jimhunters", Ursuna was killed by her Krubera guards once they realize her despicable intentions, leaving her drowning in the mud bog of the Quagawump Swamps. History Hundreds of years ago, Ursuna took over the Krubera tribe and ruled with an iron fist, intending to use them to take over the world by Gunmar's side. One day, she traded a young AAARRRGGHH!!! and some of his friends to the Gumm-Gumm army just to prove how useful the young Krubera would be to Gunmar. Part One (Trollhunters) Usurna arrives at Troll Market along with several of her Krubera soldiers, having foretold the agony of AAARRRGGHH!!! When she sees Jim, she is surprised to meet the human Trollhunter. Jim and Toby ask her about the Eye of Gunmar that the Krubera protected, but Usurna tells them that the Gumm-Gumms stole it centuries ago. In a meeting with Vendel, Usurna affirms that the only way to save the life of AAARRRGGHH!!! is that he returns to the Deep Caverns with his kind, but Vendel says they can not get him away from his home in Troll Market. Finally, both decide to fix it in the PyroBlix match. After the victory of Troll Market, Usurna allows AAARRRGGHH !!! choose what to do. Although at the beginning he decides to leave, in the end, AAARRRGGHH !!! he stays with his friends the time he has left. Part Two (Trollhunters) Usurna returns to Troll Market along with the rest of Troll Tribunal to discuss the destruction of the Killahead Bridge. Usurna is shown as the most determined to do so, even if that meant leaving Jim trapped in the Darklands. When the Tribunal decides to destroy it, Usurna takes her soldiers to fulfill the task. Despite the resistance of Jim's friends and Vendel, Usurna forces her soldiers to destroy the bridge just before Jim could leave. Later, orders that the pieces of the bridge be thrown into an abyss where no one could ever find them. After this, Usurna and her Krubera remain in Troll Market because she doubted the judgment of Vendel. However, in reality, she was there under orders from Gunmar to be his spy alongside a Changeling and make sure to get rid of the Trollhunter if he managed to get back. After Jim's return, Usurna assumes a position against him and his companions. Finally, she manages to convince the Tribunal to judge Jim for allowing Gunmar to escape from the Darklands and put everyone in danger. During the trial, Claire and Blinky gather evidence of spies inside Troll Market and report it to Vendel. In private, Vendel tells Usurna about the possibility of more than one Changeling spy between them. There, seeing that her secret came to light, reveals herself to Vendel as Gunmar's spy. When it happens, she kills Vendel so he doesn't let the secret out. Despite that, he manages to show her evildoing by using an Anamnesis Stone, allowing his friends to discover her true intentions. After sentencing Jim and banishing him to the abyss, Usurna declares to Troll Market that Jim was the one who murdered Vendel and that they can no longer trust the Trollhunter, they must reclaim the surface for the trolls. At that moment, Gunmar appears and Usurna reveals her loyalty to him, declaring him as the new leader of the trolls. Following Gunmar’s domination of Trollmarket, Usurna adds her Krubera Warriors to Gunmar’s Gumm-Gumm army. Part Three (Trollhunters) Usurna continues to serve Gunmar but is annoyed by Gunmar and Dictatious' obsession with the evil witch, Morgana Le Fey, which she makes known after calling Dictatious a fraud. Later, when Dictatious proves to her that the Eldritch Queen is calling out to them, Usurna chooses to destroy the phonograph the Janus Order had used in attempts to hear Morgana's wisdom. When Dictatious is about to be killed by Gunmar, Ursuna watches in both glee and bitterness, which is part of what causes Dictatious to see the error of his ways and warn the Trollhunters. Sometime later, she makes a deal with the Qugawumps to capture Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, the latter of whom she has her Krubera soldiers brutalize to set an example. But in her arrogance, Usurna reveals to AAARRRGGGH!!! that he was not abducted as a child by the Gumm-Gumms, but rather he was willfully given to them. Hearing this cruelty, a truly blatant and remorseless betrayal to a brother of their tribe, the Kruberas see the error of their ways, turn against their awful queen and push her into the bog, where she gets her comeuppance by drowning in quicksand, all while screaming and begging as well as threatening them to save her before she's swallowed up in the muck and drowns. Appearance Usurna is blue, has various patterns on her body, a red nose, and wears some kind of tribal crown and a feathered collar that is actually made of knives similar to Stricklander's. Personality Initially, Usurna was shown as a peaceful, political and suspicious queen. She showed great concern for her people, even AAARRRGGHH!!!, even though he was previously a Gumm-Gumm. However, all this is later revealed to be an act, since Usurna is actually evil, manipulative and treacherous. She is a follower of Gunmar's ideals, as is exemplified by her coming to kill Vendel unceremoniously when he discovered her machinations, as well as giving Jim an unfair trial and calling Enrique an “It.” Usurna was soon revealed to be a traitor and a supporter of Gunmar when she murders Vendel, with her "trial" to condemn the Trollhunter nothing more than a ruse just to get rid of him. She then reveals her truly power-hungry nature as well as her belief that trolls should rule the earth instead of humanity. She shows a disdain for archaic lore and superstition, as seen by her opting to hide the evidence of Morgana's return from Gunmar, in spite of Dictatious' protests and warnings. Before she died, Usurna revealed just how despicable she truly was: that she literally threw AAARRRGGGH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms when he was a child just to provide Gunmar with a powerful warrior. Through her arrogance, she showed no remorse for her actions, thereby causing her Krubera soldiers to turn against her. Even as she sank to her death, she insulted them and swore to make them pay as she screamed in terror before drowning in the muck. Abilities Manipulation Usurna has managed to hide her secret allegiance to Gunmar from the Troll Tribunal possibly for ages, covering it underneath a calm, polite persona. She comes up with sick, unfair excuses just to make sure everything would go exactly her way, no matter how much everyone protests her actions as she justifies them as necessary (which, in actuality, are completely not). She was even able to briefly gain acceptance to the residents of Trollmarket with a speech, until she reveals her true loyalty to Gunmar. Krubera Strength Despite being not much of a fighter, Usurna is one of the strongest Kruberas in the caves, being able to easily overpower AAARRRGGHH!!!, who was trained by the Gumm-Gumms for years in the past, and even hurtle him several feet away. Equipment Staff Usurna carries a staff similar to Vendel's, only blue with purple crystals sticking out like a spiral. Creeper Sun Knives Underneath her feathered collar, Usurna carries dozens of knives imbued with Creeper Sun poison. She uses this to assassinate Vendel so she could gain brief control of Trollmarket and rid the Trollhunter away from Gunmar's goals. Glamour Mask Usurna briefly uses a Glamour Mask to disguise herself as Barbara Lake to manipulate Strickler into activating the Staff of Avalon. However, Strickler managed to figure out it was really Usurna when she called him "Strickler", as Barbara always called him "Walter". Relationships Episode Appearances Trivia *Ursuna is the only member of the troll council to turn out evil. *In her final appearance, Ursuna revealed that she offered AAARRRGGGH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms when he was a child and that he was not abducted as he had believed, which made the other Kruberas realize the error of their ways while letting her drown. *Ursuna's true colors were foreshadowed in "Unbecoming" when she repeatedly called NotEnrique an "it" in spite of his protests. *It is implied that she was going to kill AAARRRGGGH!!! if he was to be taken with the tribe. Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Deceased